One (Exotoro)
One is the first ranking member of The Threat's Top 10 and has been implied to have been in that spot for a long, long time. Appearance One is one of the more humanoid looking Top 10 members. She has dark purple hair and light pink "eyes" that consist of a squiggly line across the pupil. She has a long sharp toothed smile that is colored black, somewhat similar to The Threat. She wears a black dress and black pants, which go into her black boots. In the center of her torso is a clear, transparent section that appears to be part of the dress at first glance. Her emblem is emblazoned on the center of the chest of the dress. She has long, thin arms that end with a "suctor", in which needles that produce a psychedelic reaction once touched can come out. She has big wings with a glitchy and kitschy line of panels making up the wings behind her back. Personality One is more or less one of the weaker members of the Top 10 but has her spot due to her ability to more or less "bully" others by bringing up memories or desires that haunt them. It's due to this that she has been more or less considered "untouchable"; her spot has never been taken over as attempts to do so often end with a suicide from the person attempting to. She is not a nice person; if you think you're on her good side: you're not. The only reason the Threat isn't subject to her powers is because she can't harm The Threat in any way. She is bitter and will engage in "suicide fests" if she feels she's being threatened by other members in the Top 10. She holds grudges and never ever lets go. History Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory She appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory as a major character, although will not be playable. She was confirmed as a boss on 5/14/17. More information to follow. Powers and Abilities Although she isn't actually that strong in combat or battle, she has The Threat's greatest power: emotional manipulation. Through the use of memory suction and needles that cause her targets to have psychedelic hallucinations, she can more or less "bully" people to the point where they want to kill themselves or leave them in great despair. Relationships The Threat Even though The Threat created her and by definition of being one of the Top 10, One can't harm her, One despises Vindozz. She sees her as someone who's holding her back from her true potential as ruler of the cosmos and wants her gone, although she would never say that to her face. Parvati Parvati believes One is her friend, but really One is waiting for the right moment to betray her trust. She has fabricated almost their entire friendship seemingly as part of a big huge joke that she intends to give the punchline to. Gallery OneExo.png|One's old design by . OneVictory.png|One in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Trivia *One has never been to Boltzmann University, nor is posing as a student there, contrary to "popular" belief. *Her theme is Grimes (feat. Janelle Monáe) - Venus Fly. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:The Threat's Forces Category:The Threat's Top 10 Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory